The Cabbie's Story Before Sherlock: Chapter 2
by adrianaarabas
Summary: This is the process that the Cabbie goes through when he is doing all the killings.
The very next day I decided to start planning out my attack. I knew I wanted to kill those who didn't appreciate what they had, and I knew I wanted to play a game with them I just didn't know how or where to start. I started to really think, and after all day of thinking I finally came up with it! I would give them a choice of 2 pills: one that was poisonous, and one that was just a sugar pill. Nobody could resist playing with me if their fate was up to themselves! I got a little nervous because I wasn't sure where I would get either pills, but once I looked it up on the internet it seemed easy enough. I found out that I needed to get a certain flower called Scopolamine, which was also known as "The Devil's Breath". It comes from the seed of a family of plants from Colombia and it can kill right away. I also found that making a sugar pill was just easy and that I could make it look just like the poisonous pill, which would make this plan even more perfect. The pills were both long and white with little red dots all over them. I put the little red dots all over them to make them more exciting to look at, because for a lot of people those would be one of the last things they ever looked at. I couldn't wait to get started.

The next day I went back to work and told my boss the bad news about my terminal illness. He felt awful and said I should go and spend my last few weeks doing something fun and enjoyable, but I told him I would rather just work so I would have a little bit of money to give my kids when I died. I started driving random people like before I was diagnosed with my brain tumor, but this time it was different. This time I was looking for the first perfect client. I kept the little pills in my pocket at all times, the sugar pills in my left pocket, and the poisonous pills in my right to remind me of the mission that I was on. The first couple of days looking for my potential client were not what I expected. I expected to find person after person whom I wanted to kill, but instead I couldn't find one! Every person that I drove was kind and giving, not complaining about their lives, but instead asking how I was or about my life. Most days I would just make up the kind of life that I wished I had, living in a blue house with a white picket fence with my children and their brand new puppy running around in our front yard. I started to get a little frustrated, but also a little worried that I had made a huge mistake by choosing to ruin other lives. After three days I started to give up when I got the perfect first client. He was a business man all dressed up in his suit and tie on his way from work. I had picked him up from a mansion it looked like, with 4 stories and a pool in the back yard. He was the most unfriendly man I had ever met. I asked him where to and he snapped at me, for no reason at all. He wanted to go to his work place, which was downtown, but I had another idea for him…

I started asking the man all sorts of question, like if he believed in luck, and if he believed that he was a lucky man. I started to drive to a building that was being built near the building that he worked at and at first he didn't notice, but soon he did. He freaked out and said I was trying to distract him, which I was. I pulled up to the parking lot and told him we were going to play a little game. At first he was furious and demanded that I drive him to work, but as soon as I took the little revolver that I kept in between the seats always, just in case of an emergency out he changed his mood and agreed to play the game with me. We walked up the 12 flights of stairs and once we got to the top I started to explain what we were going to do. I sat him down on the floor in that empty room on the top floor and pulled out the two pill bottles that I kept in my pockets. He seemed confused at first, so I explained that one was just a sugar pill, and the other was poisonous and would kill him right on the spot. I took one of each pill out of the bottles, mixed them up in my hands and told him to choose. He stayed pretty calm for a man that was possibly about to die and asked me what was in it for him. It made me very happy that he asked that, because I left off that part. I said that whatever pill he chose, I would take the other one. I obviously knew which pill was which, but I wasn't going to force him to choose the poisonous pill. It was totally his choice. I was going to die in a matter of weeks anyways, so what was the point?

He stared at me for the longest time, confused at my motives. I was starting to get real impatient with him so I shoved a pill at him and said ok I'll make the decision for you! He freaked saying that I was giving him the poisonous one, so I said ok take the other one, and he agreed. I told him on the count of three we would take the pills at the same time and he said ok. One..Two..Three! and the two pills slid right down our throats. Little did he know that I was actually giving him the sugar pill the first time and that he choose the poisonous one himself! HA! I felt so smart and accomplished at that moment in my life! Seeing that man struggle for his life was one of the most rewarding moments that I had ever experienced, and that was when I first knew that I was made to do this. I was made to play this evil game and to send those who didn't deserve to live off. The feeling was a rush and I loved every second of it! I started to freak out a little because I hadn't decided what to do after a client of mine had died. I finally decided to leave his body there and act like it was all a suicide. It was the best plan I had ever come up with I was so proud of myself!

After the rush died down I left the building and decided to watch the news the rest of the night to see whenever they discovered the body. Finally, at the 6 o'clock news they reported the new! Apparently he was some big shot businessman which was even better for me. It sickened me how sad everybody was about his death. Couldn't they see that it was for the better that he was gone?! I had rid the world of a monster, and for that I was really proud of myself! Why wasn't anybody else happy too! That really enraged me that they were all mourning the death of a man that did not deserve at all to live. I wanted so badly to just go scream it to the world how awful he was and that he deserved to die, but I knew that that would bring attention onto me, and that would not be good for me or for the taxi company. And I needed the name for the taxi company to be good so I could fine my next potential client. I was ready to go on the hunt again.

The next day I started to look for my next victim, but of course the day was slow. It was a nasty rainy Saturday, so most people stayed home, of course. I just wanted to find another victim to punish for all their wrong doings was that too much to ask for? I started driving around neighborhoods to see if anybody would wave me down to get a ride and finally somebody did! They were two teenage boys walking somewhere, so I decided to try and stop. I was going way too fast though in the rain to try and stop, and so I kept going a little. I watched out the rearview window how he would react and he was mad that I didn't stop, you could tell. And that's when I knew I had found my next client. I went around the block and found him again, except for he was alone this time. He flagged me down and hopped in all soaking wet, saying he needed a ride to their high school basketball game. I started to head that way, knowing that there was also another gym close by that would be empty at this time of night. The boy didn't say much on our way there, except for when he started noticing that I was not heading in the way of his high school, but another one. He started to get annoyed with me, saying that I was an awful taxi driver if I didn't even know my way around the city and that started to upset me. I parked at the empty gym and told him to get out and started demanding that I take him to the place that he said first, and also started saying that he wasn't paying me for my terrible service. I pulled my revolver out once again and said that I wasn't messing around here and that shut him up real quick. We walked inside the empty gym and I started to tell him about the game we were going to play. At first he started to say how stupid it was and that this was all a joke, but once I pointed the revolver at him he got all serious and started agreeing with what I was saying, like a good boy would. I explained how the pills would work, how one was poisonous and the other was just a sugar pill and how he would get to choose which pill he got to take. I also explained how whatever pill he didn't choose I would take, and that really seemed to interest him. He started at the pills for what seemed like hours, and finally he choose, and I knew exactly what was going to happen. I counted down once again and we both took the pills at the same time and again I got to watch another victim fall to my games. It was even more thrilling than the last time because he was the one who did all the choosing! I did nothing at all! This game was getting better and better for me…

Living on that high was the biggest rush I had ever felt, and I wanted it to never end. Driving home I felt more alive than I ever had! And I never wanted to feel just normal ever again. Thinking about the next victim I could get was all I could think about the next day at work. It was another slow day because it was a Sunday, but I was so anxious that every call we got I would be the first to jump at it, just hoping that I would find the next of my victims. Most of the people I drove though were older and the sweetest you had ever met, which started to really irritate me because I was ready to find my next victim. I decided to go to the bars that night because I was in need of a strong drink, and it was the best decision I had ever met. I found the next perfect victim for my little game. It was a woman this time, and she was the most insensitive, rude and stuck up person I had ever met. She was rude to the bartender, and even ruder to those around her. She accidently ran into me at one point in the night and instead of saying sorry, she just rolled her eyes at me and waked away. I knew she was the perfect one for me. After that moment I stayed close to her for the rest of the night, watching as closely as possible. At one point in the night I did see her friends take her keys so that she wouldn't drive home drunk, and I knew this was my perfect time to sweep in and save the day. I went up to her later that night and told her I was a taxi driver coming to take her home. I knew she wasn't going to agree to come with some random old guy who proclaimed that he was a taxi driver so I also told her that there was a surprise in the taxi waiting for her, and of course her drunk self wanted to see what the surprise was going to be. She followed me to the car and I told her we were going to play a fun little game and she got all excited again. I drove her to an area full of abandoned storage units and I started to explain the game, how she would pick a pill to take and then I would take the other one and she started to get all confused because she didn't want to die, but I told her that she didn't have a choice. I showed her to the two pills that she could choose from and she took the one from my left hand and we took them at the same time. And the same thing that happened to the other victims started happening to this rotten woman. Another person that I have gotten rid of from this world to make it a better place!

The high came and left just as quickly as the others had and it was kind of depressing. I keep hoping that the high will be different and it will stay, but it never does. It always leaves quickly and it frustrates me to no end. I wish that I could find a way to make it stay, but I just don't know if it's possible. It just has to be possible! I need this feeling to stay with me because it's such a huge rush! I decided to keep searching for my next victim the next day. Although the rush would leave me, I still felt a big accomplishment because the police still thought they were all suicides. I'm smarter than the police and that meant the world to me! That was enough to keep living on. I still had 2 pills left, so I needed to start picking my victims carefully. I went the next few days seeking the perfect victim, but I couldn't find just the right one. It took me 8 days to finally rind the perfect 4th victim. She was taller and very obsessed with her work. She was so obsessed that she didn't know how to interact with others around her. She wouldn't say please or thank-you, and wouldn't hold conversations with people. She didn't enjoy that kind of stuff, and you could definitely tell. And this is why she was the perfect 4th victim for me. I wanted to actually plan this one out, unlike the other victims. I knew where she lived because I drove her home from the airport, and I knew when she was leaving, or thought she was, and so I planned to make it the best murder yet.

I started the day off like I would any other day. It was a cloudy Monday, and the taxi company got a call from a lady needing a ride to the grocery and right away I noticed the pick-up spot. I volunteered to go and pick her up, and I set out on my way. Whenever I got to her house she was waiting on the front porch for me complaining about how long it had taken me to get there. I apologized and told her that her day was about to get a lot better. She got very confused and started questioning that comment and when I wouldn't tell her she started to demand I let her out of the car, but I told her I just couldn't do that. She started freaking out and took out her phone to call someone, and immediately pulled out my little gun and told her to hand me the phone. She did and we proceeded to think about where the perfect spot would be. I finally decided to just go back to where I had picked her up because it was such a beautiful old house. I stopped and she asked what I was going to do to her, and I said I just want to play a little game with you, and it seemed to calm her down a little bit. We walked inside and I started to explain the little game. After finishing with the whole explanation her eyes were as big as the Atlantic Ocean, and she seemed terrified, which game me such a thrill She picked her pill and took it at the same time that I did, and she fell over, just like all the other victims, and I absolutely loved it. Seeing her lay there was when I also got the idea to write a message to the police and her family to really make it seem like a suicide. I felt like a genius! It was the best idea I had gotten in a while, and it felt great. I used her blood and it was such a rush. Leaving that scene I still had a huge rush, different than I had ever had before and it was wonderful. I headed back to my small apartment and turned on the news waiting for them to report about the latest "suicidal". It finally came onto the 6 oclock news and when it did there was a different detective at the scene. His name was Sherlock Holmes, and hearing that name and seeing that face took me to that awful time when I was stuck at that homeless shelter and he denied me a job saying I wasn't smart enough. Well, I'll show him who's not smart enough! Seeing that report helped me to decide who I was going to use my last pill on…


End file.
